gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam
The XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam (aka Shenlong) is a close quarters ground use mobile suit, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The unit was later rebuilt and upgraded into Altron Gundam. The unit is piloted by Chang Wufei. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam's primary armament consisted of head mounted vulcans, a Japanese style "beam glaive", and a Chinese inspired extendable "Dragon Fang" integrated with the right arm. The fang itself is armed with "claws" for grappling an opponent and two flamethrowers on the sides of the dragon head. Armaments ;*Beam Glaive :A spear like weapon modeled after the Chinese Guan Dao, a pole with a short dagger like blade mounted on the end. In the hands of combat specialist Chang Wufei, it can cause serious carnage among enemy troops. In Hajime Katoki's "Early Type" redesign, this weapon was replaced by a single bladed beam trident.Japanese Gundam Wikia ;*Dragon Fang :An extendable claw shaped like the head of a Chinese Dragon that flies off and crushes enemies. In both the TV Version and the Katoki redesign, it mounts a pair of flamethrowers, adding to the motif of a dragon. ;*Flamethrowers :A weapon that spouts superheated flames, melting through the enemies. They are mounted on the dragon fang. ;*Liuyedao :An additional weapon from the Liaoya equipment. This sword has a cable cord connected to the Shenlong Shield and can be retrieved after throwing it. ;*Shenlong Shield :A shield that is small and light to suit the role of the Shenlong Gundam. In the hands of Chang Wufei, it is rarely used as a shield, but more like an offensive weapon, where it is hurled at enemies. ;*Vulcan Cannon :A weak shell firing weapon used to shoot down incoming missiles. System Features ;*Self-destruct System ;*Fighting Sight :A unique system installed in the shoulders and chest. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. History The Gundam called Shenlong was design and constructed by Master O somewhere in the L5 colony cluster. As the Shenlong Gundam was nearing completion, Mei Lan Long (Wufei's fiance) had taken the name of "Nataku", stole a mobile suit, apparently the Tallgeese, when the colony was attacked. Nataku piloted the Tallgeese out into space with a beam cannon. The ensuing battle took its toll on Nataku and she later died in Wufei's arms. Her death caused Wufei to take up the job of piloting Shenlong against the United Earth Sphere Alliance and OZ. Throughout the series, Wufei affectionately called the Shenlong Gundam "Nataku" after his deceased wife. Variants ;*XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam ;*XXXG-01ST T'ien-Lung Gundam ;*Catastrophe D ;*XXXG-01SB Blizzard Gundam ;*XXXG-01SD Twin-Headed Lizard Gundam ;*XXXG-01SS Shooting Star Shenlong ;*XXXG-01ST Aqua Shenlong Picture Gallery XXXG-01S Gundam Shenlong Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam - Front View Lineart XXXG-01S Gundam Shenlong Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam - Back View Lineart ShenlongKatokiVersion.jpg|Katoki version with Shenlong Shield and Beam Trident W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early design of Gundam W Gundam, Shenlong Gundam is the second from right. 1-100_MG_Shenlong_Gundam_EW_Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Shenlong Gundam Ver. EW Boxart SGL5634.png|Shenlong ver. Ka with sword, from Glory of Losers Up84836.jpg Notes *Shenlong literally means "God Dragon" in Chinese/Mandarin. *The first design draft of the Shenlong Gundam was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Shenlong Gundam's design is Chinese and was based on GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam. Notably, this second draft has a shield similar to XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe's buster shield with three physical blades and the dragon fang is mounted on the left arm instead of the right arm in the final design. References External Links *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on Wikipedia *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam on GundamOfficial.com Category:After Colony Category:After Colony mobile suits